<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Violently Superior by NamelesslyNightlock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768614">Violently Superior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock'>NamelesslyNightlock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Going Down Swinging [93]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark, Dark Ending, Dark Loki (Marvel), Dark Tony Stark, Erections, Established Relationship, Execution, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Wins, Lust, M/M, Mild Gore, Mind Control, Steve Rogers Dies, Superior Iron Man, Tony Stark needs help, non-con is due to the mind control</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's no longer the hero who wears red and gold. He's proud of who he's become, of what he has done. He's proud to stand beside his lover, beside Loki. So then, why...<br/><br/>Why does the silver suit still feel so very wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Going Down Swinging [93]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Violently Superior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Prompt</b>— <i>“This isn’t who I am.”</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The silver did not look right.</p><p>Tony… wasn’t quite sure <em>why.</em> He’d chosen the silver because it matched the blue, because it shone so brightly and it was visual proof of just how much he had <em>changed.</em></p><p>He was no longer the hero who had worn the red and gold. He had become something so much more than that.</p><p>Tony was proud of who he had become, of what he had <em>done.</em> He was proud to stand beside his lover, beside the only one who had ever seen him for what he was.</p><p>So why… why did the silver look odd?</p><p>“Anthony.”</p><p>Tony smiled at the soft sound of his lover’s voice, his lips curling up into something that wasn’t quite gentle, but also wasn’t quite sharp. He dropped the gauntleted hand he had been <em>admiring</em> and turned just as fingers trailed along his armoured shoulder– and he met cool lips in a closed-mouthed kiss.</p><p>As always, kissing Loki put Tony’s mind at ease, smoothed down any of his worries and reminded him of what mattered. Because <em>this…</em> this was more than worth fighting for.</p><p>“Anthony,” Loki breathed again, his lips still whispering against Tony’s skin. “Is there a reason for your hesitation?”</p><p>“It isn’t hesitation,” Tony replied, catching a lock of Loki’s hair between his silver fingers and wishing he could feel it properly. This suit, of course, was certainly his best yet, far… <em>superior</em> to any of his others. Despite the way that the helmet remained open – which allowed for he and Loki to share kisses such as this upon the battlefield – it was entirely protected both by his technology and Loki’s seiðr. Still, despite its nimbleness and dexterity, it was not the same as holding Loki in his own arms, free of the metal.</p><p>But, given the current situation, that couldn’t be helped.</p><p>Tony turned his gaze, still holding Loki close but looking down upon the people who kneeled before him broken and beaten, injured and cowering on the floor as they awaited their final judgement.</p><p>“No, not hesitation,” Tony continued. “I am merely… savouring the moment.”</p><p>“Good,” Loki replied, his voice low. He leaned in to press his lips below the corner of Tony’s mouth– and then he stepped around him, hands trailing over the armour at Tony’s waist as he whispered into his ear. “Go on then, my love,” he said. “<em>Savour</em> it.”</p><p>Tony grinned, emboldened by Loki’s clear interest. He wanted nothing more than to make Loki <em>pleased,</em> as that always ended in the most… <em>satisfying</em> of activities.</p><p>Tony turned to the Avengers, a smirk on his lips as he stared them down with eyes were now bright blue.</p><p>“You’re all pathetic,” he spat at the whelps on the ground. “It’s an insult that you thought you could defeat <em>us.”</em></p><p>Only one of them could still move. He looked up with something in his gaze that Tony found he didn’t like. Not that it mattered– the man was slated to die. Tony raised his weapon, and prepared to fire—</p><p>“Tony.”</p><p>There was something… about that tone…</p><p>Tony shook his head, and lifted his hand a little further.</p><p>“Tony, please. <em>Please.</em> I know you’re still in there, Tony, listen to me. It’s Steve, I’m your friend.”</p><p>“…Steve?” Tony frowned. He heard Loki shift behind him, and he almost turned his head—</p><p>“<em>Tony. </em>Do you remember me? I’m Steve Rogers, we’re friends. You call me Capsicle, you complain that I eat all the leftovers and make meetings too long. You stole one of my sketches, telling me it was childish– but I saw it in your penthouse. You love coffee and your robots, DUM-E and JARVIS miss you—”</p><p>Tony blinked, <em>gasped—</em></p><p>
  <em>JARVIS—</em>
</p><p>Harsh reality crashed down all around him, cutting through the fantasy he was living—</p><p>“Steve?” Tony choked. He looked down at the blood on his hands, then turned in horror to look at the injuries that covered his friend’s face– the injuries that <em>he </em>had given to all the Avengers, who lay scattered on the ground around Steve. Some of them… in pieces. “Oh god,” Tony gasped. “This is… this isn’t who I am, this isn’t—”</p><p>“Tony,” Steve gasped again. “I <em>knew</em> it. Look, we can still get out of this, we can—”</p><p>“<em>Anthony.” </em></p><p>Tony turned, heart racing, breath gasping, half in a panic—</p><p>Then soft lips connected to his, sliding against his own with a kind of care that made Tony gasp. He melted under his lover’s touch, arms sliding around Loki’s waist, Steve instantly forgotten as the only thing that surged through his mind was <em>Loki.</em></p><p>His lover was always the thing that mattered most, the one who Tony <em>loved</em> the most, the person that he would do anything for. And as Loki’s tongue slid along Tony’s lower lip, he knew there was nowhere else he wanted to be, nothing else he wished to be doing.</p><p>Tony groaned as Loki kissed him harder, shifting as he felt himself start to grow hard in his suit. Loki smirked against his lips, no doubt recognising the sound. Tony’s breath caught as one of Loki’s hands slid down the metal suit, the spelled armour letting Loki’s seiðr slide though the protective enchantments effortlessly so that it caressed right where Tony most wanted it. And as the seiðr pressed against Tony’s hardening erection Loki tugged on Tony’s hair in the way that always made him moan, and had they not already been closed Tony’s eyes might have rolled back into his head from pure pleasure.</p><p>There was a voice still calling his name, almost desperate—</p><p>“Ignore him,” Loki hissed.</p><p>“Yes, my love,” Tony moaned, knowing nothing but the taste of Loki’s mouth and the desire that burned through his veins. “Anything you wish.”</p><p>“Good,” Loki replied, his voice shifting to a low croon which went straight to Tony’s cock. “I know that I can rely on you, that I can <em>always</em> trust you, Anthony. <em>My</em> love, my heart...”</p><p>“My life,” Tony finished. “<em>Yes.”</em></p><p>“Then you know what to do. One more thing, just the one– and then we shall leave, and <em>you</em> may do to me what you wish.”</p><p>Oh, there was nothing Tony wanted more, nothing else in his mind. Loki, <em>Loki</em> was the only thing he needed, the reason his heart continued to beat—</p><p>And Tony barely even thought about it as he lifted his hand from Loki’s waist, and without moving from his lover’s embrace fired a repulsor blast at the cowering man’s head.</p><p>The Avenger quietened—</p><p>And Tony turned to kiss Loki again, taking <em>his</em> turn to take control.</p><p>“You just made me a promise,” Tony growled.</p><p>Loki’s smile was dangerous, but it was the kind of danger that only left Tony craving more. “And you shall have your reward, once you give <em>me</em> a promise in return.”</p><p>It was easy to know what Loki wanted– it wasn’t the first time Loki had asked for it, after all. Tony didn’t need further instruction, and he certainly did not need further encouragement. His hands trailed down Loki’s sides as he dropped to one knee, coming to rest on Loki’s hips—</p><p>And usually, Tony would simply state his promise but– in that moment, with his arousal so painfully high, Tony couldn’t resist leaning forward to press a kiss against the bulge in Loki’s leather pants. Loki’s breath hitched, and Tony smiled as he nuzzled against it slightly. It was there that he gave his vow, words whispered against heat as he glanced up to meet his lover’s hooded gaze.</p><p>“I swear that I will always be with you,” Tony vowed. “That I will always love you, never leave or betray you. That I will always be <em>yours,</em> my love… forever, for the rest of eternity.”</p><p>Loki’s grip was harsh as he pulled Tony to his feet, but the silver suit meant Tony could hardly feel it– but he <em>did</em> feel Loki’s desperation in his kiss, that hard edge which always followed a vow.</p><p>“And now?” Tony asked, pressing his hand between Loki’s legs, massaging firmly in the hopes to hurry things along.</p><p>“Yes,” Loki hissed. “<em>Now.”</em></p><p>And as Loki transported them away from that place, leaving the Avengers broken and bloody on the ground—</p><p>Tony did not spare them even a single thought.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>